


no love like your love

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Endearments, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tenderness, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: after a particularly good fuck, magnus is too tired to even move. alec cleans up and puts them to bed.





	no love like your love

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just SWEET AS FUCK CANDY FLAVORED fluff. i just got done with my sixth semester at uni and this is how i celebrate, y'all. have some tender malec. 
> 
> title from hozier's song 'nobody'.

Alec rolls off of Magnus with a deep, rumbling sigh, feeling absolutely boneless. He turns to his side, smiling at the blissful look on his boyfriend’s face, and reaches out to rest his palm on Magnus’s warm, slightly damp neck. With his thumb, he picks out the newer hickeys, pressing slightly into each, enjoying the small hiss from Magnus when he does so. Alec likes that Magnus doesn’t have runes – it leaves the golden expanse of skin entirely his to mark and claim.

“Let me just,” Magnus breathes, snapping his fingers weakly. Normally, that would be enough to clean them up, but today Magnus is feeling particularly tired. The blue sparks that shoot out of his fingertips fizzle out almost instantaneously. He turns to Alec with a happy but embarrassed smile, his glamour not back in place either.

“Well, Alexander, it seems you’ve fucked the magic right out of me,” he quips, causing Alec to actually worry for a second before realizing Magnus is just joking.

Alec leans in, tracing Magnus’s jaw with soft, chaste kisses. “Let me clean us up today,” he says, pressing a similar kiss to Magnus’s lips and pulling away so he can grab some of the spare rags and cloths he knows Magnus keeps in a dresser drawer.

“Chivalrous as ever,” Magnus sighs, letting his eyes droop close but feeling the sudden lack of warmth in his bed acutely. “Hurry back, Alexander,” he murmurs, almost inaudible.

Alec hears him, though, and lets his huge smile spread over his face, unafraid of the warlock’s teasing since he can’t really see it. He gets out of bed, pulls on his boxers and pads over to the kitchenette to grab a glass of water. At the sink, he wets the cloth he found and scrubs at himself until he’s satisfied he’s clean enough that he doesn’t need to shower immediately. Wetting another cloth and grabbing the glass of water, he goes back to their bedroom and crouches next to Magnus’s side of the bed.

Magnus is half-asleep, but he opens his eyes with a small groan when Alec presses the glass in his hands.

“Drink up,” Alec orders fondly, waiting until he’s shifted up on the bed to start wiping down his stomach and chest with gentle and slow strokes. Magnus downs the glass and sets it on his side-table, eyes drooping again.

“I think I like this much better than using my magic,” he mumbles as Alec wipes his thighs as well, before pulling the covers back up over his body. Magnus likes to sleep nude, so Alec doesn’t bother looking for his underwear or pants.

“Come back to bed, Alec,” Magnus complains as Alec moves away to get rid of the cloth.

“Coming, babe,” Alec calls back, feeling the endearment slip out unbidden. Though Magnus is constantly calling him ‘darling’ and ‘my dear’, Alec has never reciprocated until now.

“Did you just call me babe?” Magnus asks, his smile sleepy but smug when Alec finally climbs back into bed.

“Maybe,” Alec laughs, “C’mere. Need to take your makeup off.”

Magnus turns his head obediently as Alec wipes at his eyes and cheeks with the makeup wipes he’d found on the bathroom counter. Without his eyeliner and the glitter on his cheeks and eyelids, he always looks vulnerable and it never fails to make Alec’s heart skip a couple of beats and his breath to hitch in his throat.

“You’re beautiful,” Alec murmurs, wiping off the last of the glitter and leaning in to nuzzle, not wanting to expend Magnus’s already depleting energy by having him kiss Alec, but just wanting him to know that he was there, close by, always.

“Can we sleep now?” Magnus asks, sounding like a little child. Alec throws the used makeup wipes in the general direction of the dustbin and reaches for Magnus’s hands.

“Just one last thing,” Alec says, carefully removing the warlock’s rings. Magnus used to remove them before they had sex but then Alec found out how much he liked the cool metal digging into his skin, along with Magnus’s nails, and since then, they’d stopped getting rid of his jewellery before tumbling into bed.

With each ring he removes, he press a kiss to the knuckle and though sleepy, Magnus can’t help but be acutely aware of the ghost of Alec’s lips on his fingers.

“There,” Alec says, depositing the last of the rings into the small box on Magnus’s night stand. “Now we can sleep.”

Magnus makes a small, pleased noise in the back of his throat when Alec slips under the covers too. He shifts until he’s resting on Alec’s chest, one arm tucked into his side and the other flung over Alec’s waist. Alec’s arms wrap themselves around Magnus and he drops a kiss to Magnus’s temple.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Magnus whispers over Alec’s heart, feeling the drumbeat of it stutter a little at his words.

“I love you,” Alec replies, tightening his hold.

“I love you, too,” Magnus replies, sleepy but utterly content with the world.  


End file.
